From Afar
by Koishii-kun
Summary: A bittersweet love triangle - shared between friends, can be so much more confusing. This will be a continuing story, so please R*R, I just want to know if anyone is interested. If I get a few reviews I will add more! ^.^
1. New feelings, part 1

Please keep in mind, if you are kind enough to read this author's work, that the author does not claim to own these characters, neither does she claim to know what she's doing ^.^ This is her first Furuba work - while she likes purist work (work that stays true to how the storyline has been thus far) this may eventually have...stuff in it that may make this work for mature readers. She will try to write this as she imagines the story to take place. Please be kind and honest in your reviews... That said: The author knows that Natsuki Takaya owns the characters and original storyline. No infringement is intended.   
  
************  
  
A/N some of the words I use in this story may not seem familiar...or may seem familiar - but you don't know exactly what they mean...  
  
Yokatta: I'm glad, I'm relieved, thank goodness...  
  
Wakatta: I know, I understand  
  
Wakarimasen: I don't know, I don't understand...the opposite of the above. ^.^  
  
Let me know if there are any other words I use that are confusing! Arigatou!  
  
************  
  
He watched her. He was very careful about it, he always was.   
  
He knew that she was special from the first moment he looked in her eyes. He couldn't place exactly why he thought her so. Maybe there was no reason. And maybe there was one. But that part of his life was over.   
  
Hatori took one last drag of his cigarette and crushed the glowing cherry in the ashtray beside him. He closed his eyes and, without thinking, rubbed at his temple with two fingers. It was no use. He closed his eyes.  
  
He knew it was pointless. He had picked up a novel when he couldn't focus on his chart. But even now he couldn't pull his mind away from her.   
  
Shigure was no help - neither was Ayame for that matter. Both were constantly trying to get his mind off of whatever seemed to bother him. They were both unthinking and indelicate. Sometimes, he felt like he was a babysitter for those two.   
  
He couldn't understand it. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? It was as though her very essence rubbed off on him, creating a mold in his mind that he couldn't break.   
  
Pointedly closing the book with a frustrated glare, he stood up and walked to the window.   
  
It had seemed like years since a woman had broken his heart - or rather, he had broken hers. He still loved her, and he knew that there was a part of him that always would. No woman that he had met could ever measure up to the standards that Kana had placed in his heart. Except for her.   
  
************  
Tohru smiled at the two boys in front of her. What did she ever do in her life to deserve such wonderful and caring friends? She truly felt unworthy of them. Both had shared a part of themselves with her, in a way that most men couldn't. They had let her see them as they really were. In their true forms.   
  
And she was never disgusted.  
  
She was sometimes hurt, but none of that seemed to matter now. She knew that they would be there for her no matter what. They had told her so. Not in words so much, but in actions. Even when she acted stupidly, they always helped her.   
  
Yuki-kun, when he helped her so much with studying and she still did poorly, never made her feel dumb. Instead he helped her by creating a study guide for her makeup exam. He was her confidant. The first man she ever trusted. The first man she was attracted to. Drawn like a magnet, she had watched him. It was as though she was in a trance, drawn to his beauty and grace. He never faltered in the way he spoke, or the way he moved. He was Adonis in flesh.   
  
Even now, her heart melted when he looked at her with his beautiful lavender eyes. His eyelashes fanning his face, his soft voice - nearly a purr...if he was the cat.   
  
But he wasn't.   
  
Kyo-kun was.   
  
  
The young fire haired man was the cat. And as unlikely as it seemed, he was the one she loved. He wasn't always nice to her, but she knew that that was how he was - that was a part of him. He always tried to be considerate to her feelings, but sometimes when he was mad, he tended to get angry and impatient with her too. That's just the way he was. But what truly touched her heart was that he knew when he did something wrong, and he wasn't afraid to apologize when that happened.   
  
If this was a different time, or if this was a different place, it may have been different. She could have easily fallen for Yuki-kun - but she loved the cat. Ever since she was little, she was predisposed to love the cat. It began that she felt badly for the cat in the myth of the Juunishii, but it grew beyond that. She began to wish that she had been born in the year of the cat. But, she was born in the year of the dog - which made it difficult - but she always prayed that she could change to the cat. But her prayers were never answered. The cat began to occupy her mind and soon, her heart.  
  
She had never dreamed that she would meet "the cat" from the Juunishii, but that was just another thing for her to be thankful for. She smiled at the red-eyed man and clung tightly to his hand.   
  
She knew that she couldn't hug him, unless she wanted to end up cradling a cat in her arms. And while that wasn't bad, it made it difficult to say things.   
  
************  
  
Souma Kyo looked at his hand with interest. This was something that he had never thought to be possible. To think that a woman, albeit a girl now, loved him. He couldn't imagine. But there Tohru was, holding his hand, and his heart.  
  
************  
  
Souma Yuki looked with sad eyes at the scene in front of him. He couldn't help but feel jealous at the feelings expressed between the bakaneko and Tohru. He couldn't tell her how he felt. He knew that she always loved the cat, but he couldn't help but feel... what did he feel? It wasn't really anything, but maybe, sadness... and regret? Regret that he had never had the courage to tell her his feelings when he felt them. He always thought that maybe she would notice. But she never did. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he thought of himself with Tohru - instead of the bakaneko.   
  
************  
  
Tohru noticed.   
  
"daijoubu, Yuki-kun?"   
  
Yuki smiled in spite of how he felt inside. "I'm fine Honda-san"  
  
Tohru's eyes narrowed in concern. "yokatta"   
  
Yuki's eyes glazed over. Bakaneko had beat him.   
  
************  
  
"NANI?!" Hana-chan's voice cracked with emotion. "Tohru's with Souma Kyo!? When did this happen?" Her eyes widened and darkened as tears threatened to spill.  
  
Arisa stopped to look at the dark haired girl next to her. Her own eyes were filling. "Hai, Tohru's with Kyo. I'm not sure when it happened. She was our same Tohru one minute, and then this happened."  
  
"Arisa..." Hana's eyes dropped to the floor at her feet. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her boot.  
  
"It's all right. If she's happy...it's all right."  
  
"Demo..." Hana's reply was so soft Arisa didn't hear it. "demo...Arisa..."  
  
************ 


	2. Broken

Please keep in mind, if you are kind enough to read this author's work, that the author does not claim to own these characters, That said: The author knows that Natsuki Takaya owns the characters and original storyline. No infringement is intended.  
  
************  
A/N I've had it brought to my attention, that I use some Japanese words that may be difficult to understand Sumimasen minna-san! I will make a list here!  
  
Yokatta: I'm glad, I'm relieved, Thank goodness  
  
Wakatta: I understand, I know  
  
Wakarimasen: I don't understand  
  
Tadaima: I'm home  
  
Okaeri: welcome home  
  
Daijoubu: A way of asking if someone is all right  
  
Daijoubu da yo: The response to the above question, indicating that they are fine  
  
Iie: no  
  
If there's anymore that I forgot, please let me know. I would certainly hope if I can use them appropriately, I will be able to let you know what they are!  
  
************  
  
  
Kyo watched the goings on around him with little interest. Even though he cared for Tohru, he refused to let the mouse see that this change of events had affected him as anything but positive.   
  
It was getting difficult to fight with him all the time, even though he always wanted to beat the mouse, he felt badly for him. After that day, he felt sad for the mouse.   
  
He knew that the mouse loved Tohru too, and sacrificed a lot for Kyo - someone that Yuki despised. Or did Yuki really despise Kyo? He grabbed his head in frustration. This was so confusing. He didn't like it at all!  
  
His sudden grunt seemed to catch Tohru's attention. "Daijoubu?"   
  
"It's nothing" His face turned bright pink as he saw Yuki's pained face. He never realized that it might not feel good to beat Yuki.   
  
Yuki closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to Tohru and Kyo, he slightly bowed his head in farewell. "I have to go, Ja" He turned on his heel and quickly walked away.   
  
Tohru held out one hand as she tried to follow. "Yuki-kun..."   
  
Kyo put his hand on her head to stop her. "Just leave him, Tohru, just leave him..." Why couldn't he say something more to her? Something better, something uplifting, like she always said to them to encourage them. He knew why of course.   
  
He was no good with words.   
  
"But, Yuki-kun..."  
  
He frowned. "He wants to be alone right now. There is nothing that you could say that would make him feel better." 'Except that you love him' But, as uncomfortable as he was with this new feeling of understanding, he wasn't sure that he wanted to surrender Tohru. She was the one person that understood him, besides Shishou. He had never believed that someone could love him...especially a girl. He was an outcast, someone that people avoided. But Tohru, Tohru never ran away. Even though he sometimes became agitated with her na•vetŽ, and he was rude, and unthinking - and uncaring...she was still Tohru. She behaved exactly as she wanted to behave, never once expecting the same behavior from the other person. She was the most unselfish person he had ever met. And now. And now, he was selfish.   
  
He didn't understand why she said what she did - was it something that Yuki had prompted her into saying - was it meant friendly, or did it truly come from her heart?   
  
He was too scared to ask.  
  
************  
  
Tohru watched Yuki run away. Kyo stopped her from following. She felt odd inside. It was a feeling that she had never had before, so she couldn't place it. Was Yuki hurt? She felt tears filling her eyes, warm stinging, bitter tears. She lifted her hand to her face to wipe it away.   
  
Restrained by Kyo, she wasn't able to follow Yuki, even though she wanted to. Her mind replayed Kyo's words again...'Just leave him...just leave him' She didn't understand.   
  
She turned to face Kyo, to find him staring at her. She became flustered under his intense gaze. "Ahahahaahaha Kyo-kun! What's wrong?"   
  
Kyo started. "Ah! It's nothing." He scowled when he saw her teary eyes. Lifting one finger to catch a tear that was about to fall, "I should be asking you that question. Why are you crying?"   
  
"Yuki seems upset over something..."   
  
Kyo looked at where Yuki was standing, as he bit back his sudden irritation with the girl standing next to him.   
  
Tohru looked up at Kyo, her wide eyes showing her concern and fear.   
  
"Let's go. I'm hungry."   
  
"Ha-hai!"   
  
Kyo followed a little bit behind Tohru, biting his lip.  
  
************  
  
"Kagura-san, are you sure that this is all right?" Shigure looked concerned, his normal light voice, low with emotion.  
  
The girl sitting beside him nodded, her face down. Her hair was covering most of her face, so Shigure couldn't tell if she was being honest. He knew that he had no choice but to believe her. "It is ok. I know that I'm not the one for him, I never was. But I was hopeful... I hope...I hope..." her voice trailed off, as tears fell onto her lap.   
  
Shigure sighed. He knew someone else that might not take this news very well. But he felt unprepared to give comfort to this girl, who had chased Kyo around like a possessed woman. But now, this situation was so serious. He had often knowingly joked about Kyo and Tohru, but little did he know then just how many lives and hearts would be affected. And now-  
  
"Tadaima!" Shigure's thoughts were interrupted by two voices ringing out the familiar greeting.   
  
Shigure turned to watch the two walk into the room. It was difficult, but he was able to manage a convincingly light grin on his face.  
  
"Okaeri!" He welcomed them home.   
  
His smile almost faltered as he nodded to the girl sitting on the other side of the table.   
  
Her dark brown hair hung against her shoulders, but twirled around her face, as she turned to look at the pair. Huge brown eyes showed pained surprise at first, but that quickly faded into a peaceful resignation.   
  
Tohru bowed respectfully, she noticed the girl staring at Kyo. "Kagura-san!!" She rushed to where Kagura was seated and bowed to her.   
  
"Oi, Kagura" Was all Kyo could muster. This felt awkward for him. He half expected Kagura to turn psychotic on him and chase him around the house with glowing eyes. But when he looked at her, he didn't see anger, or jealousy, no there was something deeper there... like pain.  
  
Kagura looked from Kyo to Tohru, changing her look from sadness to happiness as quickly as she could, so as not to show Tohru how she felt. She knew that if Tohru knew how much this pained her, that Tohru would give Kyo up for her. And she knew that Kyo was happy.   
  
"Tohru-kun" Kagura stood up and embraced Tohru, "Take care of Kyo-kun."   
  
"Eh, hai" Tohru felt this girl in her arms tremble slightly. "Kagura-san, Daijoubu?"  
  
"...hai.." Kagura knew it was a weak reply, but then again, she had felt that she was prepared to see Kyo with Tohru...but now that she was face to face with them together - she wasn't so sure that it was smart for her to have come.   
  
She had had a long talk with Hatsuharu about this earlier that day. She wasn't sure if she should come so soon, and Haru agreed.   
  
*"But, if you go...it will be too hard. Too much too soon, just to get it over with is no reason to go!"  
  
"But Haru-kun, if I don't go now - I don't know if I would ever be able to face him again." A tear started to fall down her cheek, but she caught it in time with her sleeve.   
  
"Sou ka. You have to do what you feel is right. I just want you to know what you're doing. What you're going to be doing to yourself." Haru sighed. He found out from Kagura about the events that had transpired less than a week ago. His heart ached for Yuki. Much as Haru tried to protect him from this, much as Haru had tried to let Yuki know that he loved him...Haru had known that Yuki's heart belonged to Tohru. He could understand why, she was the first person to actually bring a smile to Yuki's face - the first to try to understand the pain behind those eyes. In that soul. Haru frowned. How Yuki must be hurting. But he also knew that he couldn't go to him. Not yet. The pain was still too near - and Yuki didn't need someone to pity him. No, he should be alone right now.   
  
"Ano, Haru-kun? Daijoubu?" Kagura looked up at the young white haired man.   
  
Shaken out of his reverie, Haru closed his eyes thoughtfully,   
'Heh, Kagura, it seems like we're both in the same boat here. If you go to see Kyo and Tohru, you have my permission...And my ear if you need it."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Haru-kun!" Kagura gave a weak attempt at a smile, and then turned to leave.   
  
Haru watched her walk away; 'I have a feeling that there are going to be a lot of tears over this match'. With this thought, he turned on his heel and walked towards the field where he normally could be found, laying and staring at the sky. *  
  
************  
  
"Kagura-san, Kagura-san, Daijoubu?" Tohru looked at the girl that still had her arms wrapped around her shoulders. She was staring into the wall behind Tohru.   
  
Choking back emotion long enough to sound happy and untroubled, Kagura leaned back, "Daijoubu da yo"   
  
"Yokatta, I'm so glad!" Tohru hugged Kagura tightly, not realizing that Kagura was growing stiff.  
  
When Kyo met Kagura's eyes, she turned away abruptly. Detangling herself from Tohru's arms, she turned to Shigure and bowed low.   
  
"Arigatou,Shigure-san." She looked meaningfully at the novelist.  
  
"iie, iie." Came the lighthearted reply.  
  
Kagura turned to Kyo and Tohru and gave her apologies for having to leave so soon after they arrived.  
  
Tohru thought something might be wrong and was concerned, but at Kagura's insistance that she was fine, Tohru was relieved.  
  
But Kyo... For some reason, Kagura's reaction bothered him. He felt his eyes trail after her retreating figure. 


End file.
